FLoB-athon 2015
FLoB-athon 2015 was the fourth landmark Far Lands or Bust livestream, held on May 30th and 31st. It was held upon reaching the Season 5 Child's Play Charity fundraiser goal of $50,000, and featured Kurt pressing F3 at the conclusion to see his distance from spawn. Video Overview Day 1 Far Lands or Bust Kurt starts the livestream alone, and goes over previous FLoB-athons. Interacting with the chat, Kurt talks about various events in Far Lands or Bust's history. Taking a break after the first hour, he backs up the world and reads donations that have came in. The odd variety of questions continue to come in as Kurt continues to stress the stress-free nature of the stream. Taking another brief break to back-up the world at two hours, Kurt returns and soon adds Brian into the call continuing his perfect attendance at FLoB-athons. The variety of topics range from Kurt's life to the history of Far Lands or Bust. He sees some pumpkins and Kurt remembers hating them from trying to do an Etho challenge. Taking another break to get tea, back-up the world, and read donations, Kurt continues heading west with Brian, commenting on classical terrain generation. Halfway in he sets up facecam, and takes a break from Far Lands or Bust. Wayward Wonders The duo return to their Wayward Wonders series to investigate loose ends in the series. Gathering maps they prepare to head off, and pass the Pyramids to return to the Nether Village they left near the final wool. They find an un-lit Nether Portal and light it to return in a jungle. Kurt finds another Nether Portal in a hill, and Brian finds they are near Chichen Itza. Investigating an outpost they then check out Chichen Itza. They activate the beacon and find nothing, and return to the Pyramids and Kurt notices a cave. They also find it by activating a trapped chest, and investigate a massive underground cave but find nothing in it. Flying to a mountain range to find the NBT data chest Kurt had, and find many potions in the chest. More Far Lands or Bust Kurt goes to a donation reading break, and heads back into the main world around. He talks about the Hidey Hole Paradox before taking another break where he shows Eva on camera before going back to walking. He takes the final steps of Day 1 as he talks to Sevadus and Avidya. He ends for the day. Day 2 Far Lands or Bust Kurt heads west for day two of FLoB-athon talking about some more odd topics from his life stemming from the chat. He takes a break to back-up the world and Brian is re-added to the discussion. Anderz joins them on the stream as Kurt turns on the recording wearing a Minecraft shirt. Experiencing some jitteriness Kurt has a scare where the game freezes before unlocking and allowing him to save. Minecraft BINGO Kurt and Brain load up Brian's Minecraft BINGO and play a series of games against each Pause and Avidya. The guests get BINGO first, but end up losing the competition two out of three. The competition was interesting because the two parties could not communicate directly. Kurt takes a break with Eva on facecam and answers some more questions. More Far Lands or Bust Continuing to walk west, Kurt is rapidly approaching the time that he is going to press F3. He takes another quick break to swap out headphones and looks for people to add to the Skype call. Finding no one quite yet, Kurt has a highlight moment on a mountain as he pillars to the height limit and jumps out of existence. Taking another break afterwards, Kurt starts to add AxlRosie and Phedran to the Skype call. He makes another back-up pretty quick and shows Eva solving puzzles and re-adds Brian to the call. Starting the world, Kurt finds a Pink Sheep and adds SethBling and Niea as he reaches the F3 zone. Finding a crater in the ground he presses F3 and reveals he is at 2,266,779 blocks from spawn. Ending the stream with a $66,000 total on the day, Kurt thanks everyone for coming